


Запишись в библиотеку, и больше не будешь одинок

by kasmunaut



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Librarian Bucky, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut
Summary: Стив – привлекательный посетитель библиотеки, слишком умный, чтобы обращаться к библиотекарю!Баки с вопросами. А это как раз и нравится Баки в мужчинах.





	Запишись в библиотеку, и больше не будешь одинок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never go to bed alone when you have a library card](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913249) by [relenafanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/pseuds/relenafanel). 



> Фик переведен на фест Winter Santa 2018 в подарок Alushka*

Высокий горячий блондин (в свитере) снова был здесь. Он задумчиво уставился на полки с новинками и популярными книгами. По нему можно было сверять часы – он приходил каждый вторник по вечерам, брал стопку книг, прочитывал краткое содержание на задней стороне обложки… При этом его профиль был повёрнут строго к главному входу, так что Баки мог хорошо разглядеть ровную линию носа, а также насладиться видом рельефных мускулов, на миг выступавших четче, когда парень двигал очередную книгу. Баки точно не знал, появляется ли тот в другие дни недели, но всегда внимательно прислушивался к разговорам, когда его коллеги болтали о привлекательных молодых людях, приходивших в их смены.

Ну то есть они всегда были страшно взволнованы, когда в кои-то веки в библиотеке появлялся новый любитель чтения, да ещё и более-менее симпатичный. И это было настолько редкое событие, что пожарных во время учебной тревоги, которая проводилась здесь раз в два года, они видели и то чаще, чем неуловимого привлекательного читателя.

Так что Баки не мог никому рассказать о высоком горячем блондине (в свитере), без вариантов. Тогда бы у него, скорей всего, отобрали бы его вечерние смены по вторникам, и что бы с ним стало?

По меньшей мере, он бы лишился ВГБ (в свитере).

В очередной раз рассматривая задницу ВГБ, Баки случайно встретился взглядом с женщиной, которая наблюдала за ним со всем вниманием человека, питающего страсть к библиотекарям, и явно взвешивала про себя, утолит он эту жажду или нет. Баки привык, что при виде него люди забывают куда шли. Женщина бросилась к нему, чуть не споткнувшись.

– Можно взять эту книгу домой? – спросила она и с улыбкой плюхнула на стол перед ним книгу в мягкой обложке.

– У вас есть карточка читателя? – спросил он, жалея о каждой потерянной секунде, которую он не мог потратить на созерцание задницы ВГБ. Визит того в библиотеку обычно продолжался менее пяти минут, и Баки проникался особой ненавистью к тем, кто в эти моменты мешал ему изнывать и чахнуть. 

– Нет, – нерешительно ответила она и подалась к нему с игривой улыбкой.

– На ресепшен, – ответил Баки напряженным тоном, указывая в сторону выхода.

– Но как мне получить карточку? Есть какие-то правила?

– Вам ответят на ресепшен. – Он повторил жест и, пытаясь отвязаться от нее, склонился над лежащими перед ним бумагами.

В другое время его бы слегка позабавило, что план посетительницы провалился по той простой причине, что она и не подумала задать любой другой вопрос, ответ на который входил бы в его обязанности. Но не сейчас. Сейчас Баки ждал, стиснув зубы, когда же она отойдет, чтобы снова поднять взгляд. Вид сзади на высокого горячего блондина был весьма интересным, особенно когда тот нагибался, чтобы оформить книги. И Баки так редко удавалось поймать это зрелище.

Она отошла, но вместо стола обслуживания посетителей немедленно направилась к компьютерам. Баки поднял голову, чтобы проверить, здесь ли еще ВГБ, но тот уже записал на себя выбранную книгу и шёл к двери.

Вот черт.

***

– Как мило, – сказала Наташа ему в правое ухо в тот момент, когда Баки наблюдал, как высокий горячий блондин оформляет только что взятую книгу. Он вскрикнул от неожиданности, подпрыгнул на стуле и смахнул со стола открытую бутылочку с клеем – конечно же, если уж он что-то смахивал со стола, то обязательно нечто такое, что потом крайне трудно убрать. Наташа посмотрела на пол, а потом на высокого горячего блондина. – Похоже, ты влип.

Кто-нибудь другой на месте Наташи рассмеялся и ушёл бы, но она вместо этого лишь наградила Баки понимающим взглядом, а ее губы слегка изогнулись в ироничной улыбке. Затем Наташа выпрямилась и направилась в секцию для подростков. В эту часть библиотеки заходить нужно было с опаской, сохраняя постоянную бдительность – отчасти из-за того, что здесь действовала модель обслуживания, предоставлявшая подросткам собственное пространство, но в то же самое время пространство это было надежно укрыто от посторонних глаз, и никому не нравилось находить прилипшие к креслам презервативы (хотя Баки готов был поспорить, что куда хуже было бы не находить их вовсе).

Баки посмотрел на пол, на клей на полу, в который он успел наступить. Он в самом деле влип. Он даже не собирался это отрицать. Было бы просто непорядочно с его стороны.

Вытирая клей, он смеялся про себя, потому что ничего не имел против плохих каламбуров.

***

Высокий горячий блондин (в худи и приличных брюках), последние пять минут читавший аннотацию к новой книге, похоже, на что-то отвлекся. Баки наблюдал за ним сквозь ресницы, посасывая кончик маркера и просматривая журналы, по которым он заказывал книги. Обычно он просто выбирал весь список, но все-таки стоило поближе познакомиться с разделом, за который он отвечал. Баки ненавидел ситуацию, когда оказывалось, что он случайно заказал книги, содержание которых расходилось с его моральными принципами. Обычно происходило так – он получал их, говорил: «Какой идиот выписал это дерьмо?», и обнаруживал, что это был он сам. Тяжелые времена для него настали, когда вышли «50 оттенков серого», и он не завидовал той, кто приобрел для библиотеки диски с фильмом.

Хотя, вероятно, она была из тех, кто приходит в кинотеатр с огурцом, потому что сейчас, когда вокруг навалом овощей, взрослые, очевидно, не покупают секс-игрушки. Всё вместе заставило его содрогнуться и потерять веру в человечество.

Когда-то он был приятным парнем.

Но долгие годы за информационной стойкой не прошли даром. Даже лучшие становятся после этого мизантропами.

ВГБ (в худи и приличных брюках – боже, это же восхитительно! Наверное, сейчас у Баки вместо глаз были сердечки) всё ещё стоял, уставившись на страницу, между бровей залегла морщинка. Баки стиснул зубами кончик маркера, который он держал во рту, пока рылся в ящике стола, подавшись вперёд так, чтобы задница ВГБ попадала в поле зрения. 

Какая приятная картина!

Когда он снова выпрямился, прямо перед ним стоял посетитель. Баки подпрыгнул – он на минуточку забыл, что находится на работе.

– Мне нужно отправить факс.

– Факс прямо вот здесь. – Баки взмахом указал направление, стараясь говорить как можно более дружелюбно, насколько это вообще было возможно, когда его отвлекали от созерцания ВГБ. Некоторым людям просто нужно подтверждение, что они могут использовать аппарат, им вовсе не обязательно поднимать библиотекаря с места. А другие (хотя их было меньше) были даже в состоянии прочитать инструкцию, если им показать, где стоит факс.

Вообще-то тут Баки приврал. На самом деле он ни разу не видел, чтобы хоть один заглянул в инструкцию.

– Сами отправьте. Я не знаю, как.

Но попадались и вот такие ублюдки.

– Я покажу вам, – ответил Баки с явным негодованием в голосе, поднимаясь на ноги. Некоторые из его коллег ухитрялись произнести «Я покажу вам» дружелюбным тоном. И Баки понятия не имел, как им удается. Из его уст это звучало как великое одолжение.

Потому что так оно и было.

Свои чувства по отношению к коллегам он скрывал намного лучше.

Итак, он много времени провел за информационной стойкой. И теперь у него на лице было прямо написано, как сильно он ненавидит людей. Это могло навлечь на него неприятности, если бы его начальницей не была Пегги Картер. Пегги не беспокоилась о том, чтобы угождать людям, хотя улыбаться умела лучше него.

– Положите бумагу сюда, лицевой стороной вверх, – сказал он безжизненным голосом. – Нет, лицевой стороной вверх. И боком, чтобы подошло по ширине лотка. Нет… – Он подавил вздох, взял стопку бумаги, аккуратно заправил ее в лоток. Ширина лотка была одиннадцать дюймов, и у Баки не хватало терпения на тех, кто не видел, что она соответствует длине листа. Они обычно так смущались, уроды безрукие. – Боком.

– А теперь введите номер. – Указав на клавиатуру факса, Баки посмотрел на шкаф с новинками. ВГБ наконец решился взять книгу, которую разглядывал последние пять минут, и уже шел к аппаратам для самостоятельного оформления. Глядя, как тот удаляется, Баки вздохнул. Он мысленно пожелал, чтобы у ВГБ возникли неполадки с карточкой – тогда бы Баки смог прочитать его имя.

– А я не знаю номера факса, – заявил посетитель.

У Баки уже была степень магистра по улаживанию этой херни.

***

Высокий горячий блондин (в джинсах) стоял перед аппаратом для самостоятельного оформления книг и сканировал штрих-код своей читательской карточки. С первого раза ничего не вышло, и Баки наблюдал за ним с жадным интересом, потому что, если трудности продолжатся, у него появится совершенно законная причина подойти и заговорить с ВГБ. Баки видел, как Шэрон на ресепшен готовится сделать то же самое.

Их взгляды столкнулись где-то возле ВГБ и его тесных джинсов.

Шэрон сузила глаза. Баки встал и оперся о свою стойку.

Аппарат, просканировав наконец карточку, радостно пискнул, и ВГБ всё-таки зарегистрировал книгу. Он поднял голову, и на мгновение над стендом с новинками их взгляды встретились.

Затем ВГБ улыбнулся той неуверенной улыбкой, которая возникает, когда замечаешь, что кто-то на тебя смотрит, но не уверен, узнаешь ли его, и вышел.

Шэрон ухмыльнулась Баки: они оба остались ни с чем.

***

– Почему бы тебе не рассказать Пегги о высоком горячем блондине? – спросил Баки и откусил от крошечной морковки. – Думаю, таким ты вполне можешь поделиться с тётей. – Если бы у Баки была тётя, работавшая в библиотеке и относившаяся к нему скорее как сестра, он бы тоже мог рассказать ей о ВГБ.

– Шутишь? – откликнулась Шэрон, отпив смузи. – Разве у кого-то останется шанс, если в комнате будет Пэгги? Я уж лучше разделю шансы с тобой. – Она посмотрела на него с сомнением. – Твоё сердитое лицо отпугнуло кучу народу.

– Ага, спасибо, – саркастически ответил Баки.

Он всегда улыбался.

Прежде.

– Ну и я готова поспорить, что высокий горячий блондин – натурал, – сказала она. – У тебя в любом случае нет шансов.

– Да-а-а-а-а, – выдавил из себя Баки. – Спасибо.

Она взмахнула рукой, словно говоря: «Не за что», с мерзким звуком втянула остатки смузи и поднялась, сунув ему последнюю четвертинку панини и прихватив со стула книгу. Баки думал, что дорогое кафе в холле, вероятно, прогорело бы в первый же год работы, если бы сотрудники библиотеки не удерживали его на плаву. Баки экономил на всём, на чём только можно, и не брезговал любыми возможностями. Может, Шэрон и получала в три раза меньше него, но, если вычесть выплаты по кредиту на образование, аренду жилья и проценты за машину, она оказывалась в выигрыше, так как жила у родителей, а большую часть денег тратила на колледж и дорогие сэндвичи.

Она поймёт. В конце концов.

– Халявщик! – Поскольку рот у Баки был занят, Шэрон посчитала, что можно оскорблять его безнаказанно.

– Ди-к-шерт!.. – Он все-таки сделал попытку, но, к счастью, вышло у него очень невнятно, – если то, как представительницы семьи Картер пытаются уничтожить тебя взглядом, можно считать показателем.

***  
– Он только что помог маленькой старушке в инвалидном кресле, – сказала ему Наташа и перегнулась через стол, наблюдая, как Баки, которому было наплевать, что на него смотрят, заходит к себе в Фейсбук. Баки понимал, насколько его одержимость ВГБ очевидна для всех вокруг. Он почти улыбнулся, здороваясь с предметом своего увлечения неделю назад, и проходившая мимо молоденькая студентка, которая у них подрабатывала, при виде этого чуть не врезалась со своей тележкой в стол. – Он слишком хорош для тебя.

– Я тоже помогаю маленьким старушкам, – заметил Баки, явно проигрывая самому себе в «Кэнди Крэш». 

– Но никто не видел, чтобы тебе это доставляло удовольствие, – парировала она. – Прежде чем найти для них простейшую вещь, ты всегда напоминаешь, что у нас есть курсы по основам компьютерной грамотности.

– Я рекламирую курсы, которые предлагает библиотека. 

Ну в самом деле, тут-то у него не было необходимости защищаться. Рекламировать курсы входило в его обязанности. 

Она просто посмотрела на него. Он врал настолько плохо, что даже невпечатленной гримасы не заслужил.

– Я черствый негодяй, – закончил Баки.

Похоже, Наташе хватило этого признания, как будто ее беспокоило, что он недостаточно рефлексирует и не осознает, что даже милые маленькие старушки и дети не ничуть его не трогают и не вдохновляют на то, чтобы стать образцом сервиса для посетителей.

Баки знал, что он сволочь.

И его это не волновало.

Но Баки волновала вероятность того, что высокого горячего блондина оттолкнет его неприветливое поведение. В самом деле, сейчас только это что-то для него значило. Баки вспоминал, что тоже когда-то держался очень мило, в те безмятежные дни, когда его это заботило.

Что за наивным придурком он был.

***  
Может, у него получится симулировать это дружелюбие.

Баки был не способен выдавить из себя фальшивую улыбку – даже ради повышения трудовых показателей. Он был совершенно уверен, что не сможет сделать этого и ради ВГБ, даже если тот придет в одних обтягивающих шортах.

Даже если тот придет обнаженным.

*** 

– Привет! – жизнерадостно произнес Баки и улыбнулся крошечной старушке, стоявшей перед информационной стойкой. ВГБ (в футболке-хенли) был примерно в футе от них, и Баки очень не хотелось выглядеть угрюмым ублюдком в глазах парня, который, возможно, героически спас множество лесных зверюшек.

Несомненно, Баки с большим успехом провалил эту миссию. Он уже очень давно утратил всяческие моральные принципы.

ВГБ резко повернул голову и в первый раз посмотрел прямо на Баки, с выражением…

Ну, это выражение приводило в ужас и замешательство.

Великолепно. Баки отпугнул ВГБ (в гребаной облегающей футболке).

Жизнерадостный тон, видимо, ему не удался.

***

На ВГБ оказалась белая майка с мазком грязи на животе, и на большинстве людей она смотрелась бы отвратительно, но высокий горячий блондин в майке являл собой одно из самых потрясающих зрелищ, что Баки когда-либо видел. Глаза Баки расширились, и он, сгорбившийся было над своей стойкой, так быстро сел, что аж заморгал – оттого что голова дёрнулась. Иногда он сам себя удивлял. ВГБ чуть не уронил книгу от резкого движения Баки, и их глаза встретились.

– Извините?

– ЧТО?! – рявкнул Баки, развернувшись на стуле. – Я хотел сказать – да?

Посетительница посмотрела на ВГБ, а затем снова на Баки.

– Нет, ничего, неважно, – сказала она. – Я найду сама.

Баки глянул на ВГБ, чтобы понять, с какой стати ему была дарована такая милость. ВГБ ухмылялся, руки у него были приподняты так, что Баки мог разглядеть кубики пресса под натянувшейся тканью. Чёрт. Это должно быть запрещено законом!

Нет, ну правда. Наташе следовало предупредить ВГБ, что он почти нарушил ее правило «без рубашки не обслуживаем». Но та привалилась к косяку входной двери, и на лице у нее было написано, что её нисколько не трогает факт, что пресс ВГБ выставлен напоказ перед Баки, словно мороженое, от которого хотелось сначала откусить, а потом зализать укушенное место.

Эта мысль причинила ему большое неудобство, и не потому, что он хотел укусить ВГБ за живот, и даже не потому, что он думал об этом на работе. Неудобство было в том, что сейчас ВГБ был так близко, он разглядывал Баки, их глаза встретились, и Баки облизывал губы, как умирающий с голоду.

Господи боже.

ВГБ приподнял бровь, продолжая ухмыляться, будто был чем-то крайне доволен, положил книгу и направился к одному из терминалов электронного каталога. Баки украдкой поглядывал, как тот царапает что-то на клочке бумаги и идет к информационной стойке.

– Не могли бы вы помочь мне найти книгу? – спросил ВГБ, нерешительно улыбаясь Баки.

И Баки…

Ну, он разрывался между опасностью обделаться от волнения и разочарованием, что высокий горячий блондин не может разобраться в десятичной классификации Дьюи. Там же всё упорядочено по номерам, как можно не сообразить?

Но он работал в библиотеке достаточно давно, чтобы понимать, что для большинства это представляет огромную трудность.

– Конечно, – сказал он, и на сей раз это не прозвучало так, будто он приговаривает посетителя к одному из кругов Дантова ада, что само по себе было чудом.

Вести ВГБ между стеллажей – о, это был интересный опыт! Под интересным опытом Баки подразумевал, что, насколько позволяли судить три фута дистанции, которую ВГБ выдерживал между ними, тот, похоже, разглядывал его задницу. Вообще такое случалось сплошь и рядом. Но сейчас Баки в первый раз намеренно добавил походке выразительности, потому что его это более чем устраивало.

– Если честно, – сказал парень, поморщившись и взъерошив волосы, когда Баки протянул ему книгу, о которой тот просил. Нахмурившись, он посмотрел на обложку. – …Я просто хотел поговорить с тобой. Прошу прощения. Я понимаю, это странно, и ты от этого не в восторге... Думал, что справлюсь без выдуманных поводов, но у меня не получилось.

Баки стоял, уставившись на него.

ВГБ явно стеснялся. Пока он удерживал взгляд Баки, по его скулам разливался румянец.

– Ты хотел поговорить со мной? – в замешательстве спросил Баки.

– К тебе страшно было подойти.... 

Вообще-то у Баки не было привычки кого-то пугать.

– К тебе тоже, – выпалил он. – Ты читаешь, ты потрясающий, и всё это вместе… – Тут Баки просто очертил рукой в воздухе контуры фигуры ВГБ.

И немедленно пожалел, что это сделал. 

Когда-то Баки умел кого угодно обаять разговором. Правда умел! В колледже он флиртовал как бог. И за то, что с ним потом случилось, он не мог проклинать свою работу за информационной стойкой – разве что очень косвенно. Эта работа открыла для него книги, которые ему захотелось отнести домой. Но при этом он чувствовал опустошенность, ему не хотелось идти куда-то, общаться с людьми. 

Кроме того, когда он только начинал и у него не было ощущения, будто каталоги вытянули у него всю душу сквозь подметки «конверсов», чтобы зарядиться энергией, Баки обычно пытался соблюдать баланс между любовью к вечеринкам и работой. Но закончилось тем, что коллеги увидели, как он выпивает до трех утра, а потом заложили начальнице. Пегги разбранила их и выгнала из своего кабинета, а потом повернулась к нему и мягко сказала: «Я надеюсь, ты получил удовольствие». Баки ждал продолжения, но, похоже, это было всё, что она сочла нужным сказать.

И нет, настоящего удовольствия Баки не получил. Он стал слишком стар для того, чтобы приходить на работу с похмелья. Орущие дети – это слишком жестоко.

И теперь он выпивал только по выходным, как ответственный взрослый. Постепенно ему стало казаться, что лучшее времяпрепровождение – «Нетфликс» и посиделки с друзьями в баре за пивом. Это было верное решение, но означало конец эпохи.

Той эпохи, когда он мог вести себя непринужденно с привлекательным парнем, который заговорил с ним.

– Я Стив, – сказал высокий горячий блондин, протягивая руку. – И я действительно люблю читать.

– Баки, – откликнулся он, пожал руку и наконец поймал какой-то проблеск вдохновения. – И я совсем не страшный. Если у тебя есть время выпить со мной кофе, я это докажу.

Стив широко улыбнулся Баки, его глаза потеплели.

– Конечно. Когда?

– Сейчас, – ответил Баки, глядя на часы. – Я имею право на перерыв в пятнадцать минут, и если хочешь, потом можем вернуться к информационной стойке и поболтать, пока я работаю.

– Так можно? – спросил Стив, который, похоже, беспокоился за работу Баки. Баки мог бы рассмеяться, потому что последнее, что его волновало – чем он занимается за информационной стойкой. Он любил свою работу. На самом деле любил. Но эту ее конкретную часть? 

Не настолько.

– Это меня вдохновит, – ответил Баки с игривой улыбкой: если он о чем и беспокоился, так это о том, что Пегги Картер оторвет ему яйца, если обнаружит, что он не воспользовался шансом поближе познакомиться с таким потрясающим парнем. Брак Пегги интересовал крайне мало, но компетентность она ценила как мало кто еще.

Может, разве что Баки.

(Они с Пегги могли бы организовать клуб тех, кто ценит посетителей, которые способны сделать элементарные вещи самостоятельно.)

– Только, пожалуйста, сначала ответь мне на один вопрос, – сказал Баки, поднимая руку, чтобы еще на секунду задержать Стива, пока тот не направился в кафе. – Ты смог бы сам найти эту книгу?

– Ну они же упорядочены по номерам, – ответил Стив, идеально отреагировав на сомнения в его интеллекте.

Да-а-а-а-а-а!!!

***  
Когда они проходили сквозь рамку безопасности, Шэрон, нахмурившись, проводила их взглядом. Баки не смог удержаться от искушения и у Стива за спиной показал ей большой палец – иногда он словно превращался в ребенка. Именно это и помогало ему успешно выполнять другие свои обязанности – придумывать новые продвинутые программы и курсы для посетителей библиотеки.

Тут он выиграл вчистую. Получил свой приз. 

К слову о людях, которые могли бы выигрывать призы… 

Стив был великолепен. Он был удивительный. Баки просидел в кафе двадцать пять минут, прежде чем потянуть Стива обратно, по направлению к информационной стойке. Главное преимущество работы в последнюю смену заключалось в том, что он фактически оставался за главного. Перерыв в двадцать пять минут? Абсолютно законно!

Он сделал это не нарочно, просто засмотрелся в завораживающие глаза Стива. Баки был вынужден признать, что совершенно околдован этими глазами с длинными темными ресницами. Это он и сказал Шэрон, после того как помахал на прощание Стиву, уходящему сквозь рамку безопасности после закрытия библиотеки. У Баки в кармане лежал телефон, а в нем – номер Стива и черновик сообщения. Но Стив успел первым, послав свое сообщение в тот момент, когда был в дверях, потому что ему было плевать на этикет знакомств. И если бы Баки не распечатывал в этот момент скопившиеся за день чеки для бухгалтерии, он, вероятно, Стива бы прибил.

– Ага, – сказала Шэрон.

***  
«Ты считаешь, что библиотекари сексуальны по определению?» – написал Баки Стиву.

Ответ Стива:

«Я считаю, что ты сексуален по определению».

Ух ты!!!

«Отлично. Моя работа – это еще не весь я, и дурацкая фетишизация – попросту ошибка».

Ответ Стива:

«Ну, это долгий разговор. Полагаю, это зависит от того, западаешь ли ты на учителей».

Учитель? Конечно, Стив – учитель.

«Не потому, что они учителя», – написал Баки.

Ещё одно сообщение от Стива:

«В таком случае, я нахожу твой угрюмый вид крайне сексуальным. Как насчет ужина завтра? Во сколько ты заканчиваешь?»

***  
– Ух ты! – сказала Шэрон, проходя мимо информационной стойки. Начиналась ее смена, и она шла на рабочее место. Баки пришлось заменять больного коллегу, но сегодня его это не напрягало. – Что с твоим лицом? 

Баки поскреб подбородок. Перед этим он пытался протянуть видеокабель в детской секции, поэтому на него вполне могли налипнуть блестки или пушистые ватные шарики.

– Где? – спросил он, когда на руке ничего не оказалось.

– Вот здесь, – ответила Шэрон и провела указательными пальцами от уголков рта вверх, изображая широкую улыбку. – Это жутко. Пожалуйста, прекрати.

– Мы со Стивом сегодня вечером опять встречаемся, – ответил Баки и запустил в нее скомканным стикером для заметок. – Надо было тебе заключить пари с Пегги.

Шэрон отмахнулась.

– Нет, если бы я знала, что, уведя у меня из-под носа парня, ты перестаешь выглядеть так, будто на рабочем месте тебя пытают, я бы попыталась познакомить тебя со всеми своими свободными друзьями.

– Ты минимум на пять лет младше меня.

– Я только пытаюсь сказать, что рада за тебя, ты… – Она одними губами произнесла «засранец», чтобы не говорить это вслух на работе. – Но не думай, что и остальные счастливы. Пегги хочет тебя видеть, – закончила Шэрон с усмешкой. – Немедленно. В ее кабинете.

– Вот так новости! – громко сказала Шэрон, как только повернулась к нему спиной. – У Баки сегодня свидание!

***  
Баки сидел напротив Пегги, которая холодно и отстраненно разглядывала его, приподняв бровь.

– Шэрон показала мне фото на телефоне, – наконец сказала она. – Баки, ты меня разочаровал. Сколько месяцев это заняло? Восемь?

– Ты знала? – спросил он, поражаясь собственному удивлению. Конечно же, она знала.

– Нет. Шэрон вчера вечером написала мне смс-ку. Там было множество восклицательных знаков. Я надеюсь, ты записал телефон этого мужчины.

– Конечно, записал. Я не настолько некомпетентен.

– Хорошо, – ответила она с улыбкой, и алая помада подчеркивала, насколько опасным мог быть изгиб ее губ. Вот уж кто действительно мог испугать. – Информационная стойка – неподходящее место для первого свидания, вопреки тому факту, что опрос новых читателей, который там обычно проводится, действительно напоминает знакомство с молодым человеком.

Прекрасно. Библиотечный юмор. И она не ошибалась – он настолько натренировался задавать вопросы, чтобы сузить тему, что прекрасно знал, как подобраться к тому, чего хочет собеседник. Но в случае с первым свиданием он изначально предполагал, что знает, чего хочет Стив, – его. И те вопросы, которые сам он задавал, должны были прояснить, нравится ли ему самому эта идея. 

– Думаю, можно не беспокоиться, что в ближайшее время это повторится, – ответил Баки.

– Хорошо.

***

Стив пришел вовремя, чтобы забрать Баки и отправиться на свидание. А Баки лишь чуть-чуть опоздал. То есть когда он получил смс-ку и пошел навстречу, Стива уже подстерегала одна сотрудница, сто лет работавшая в библиотеке и вечно недовольная тем, что Баки говорил или делал.

– Мы познакомились здесь, – как раз говорил Стив, когда просиял, увидев Баки, со всей возможной скоростью прыгавшего через последние ступеньки в надежде, что ему удастся утащить Стива прежде, чем кто-то из сотрудников его заметит и захочет поговорить. Стив, стоявший у информационной зоны, выглядел расслабленным. Казалось, что его не волновало, что за то время, которое понадобилось Баки, чтобы добраться до него, аудитория увеличилась втрое. Баки хмуро взглянул на коллег. – Обычно я беру в библиотеке электронные книги, потому что это удобно, но однажды мне пришлось вернуть книгу своей соседки, а она горячо рекомендовала мне обратить внимание на информационную стойку. Конечно, как только я увидел Баки, я понял, что она говорила не о нем.

– Эй, вот спасибо! – сказал Баки с сарказмом, но широко улыбнулся Стиву, потому что увяз по уши и не мог не улыбаться при виде него, и еще потому, что на самом деле его не особо волновало, что соседка Стива подбивала его познакомиться с Пегги, а вместо этого Стив обнаружил Баки (и поймал его на крючок). Баки был спокоен, потому что понимал – Стив здесь ради него. Именно по этой причине никто из коллег, работавших на информационной стойке в другие вечера, раньше Стива не видел.

– Но мне не важно, что она имела в виду, – тихо продолжил Стив, и теперь уже пятеро коллег подались вперед, с жадностью ловя каждое слово. Похоже, Шэрон всем раззвонила об их свидании. К тому моменту, когда Баки доберется до работы завтра, и об этом разговоре будут знать все. – Потому что я увидел Баки и не знал, как к нему подступиться. В этот момент он как раз бросал на кого-то крайне недовольные взгляды, пока эти посетители не развернулись и не ушли. Я попытался улыбнуться ему, а он в ответ только грозно прищурился. Тут я и попался. Восемь месяцев приходил по вечерам каждый вторник, пока не осмелился сделать еще одну попытку.

Все повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на Баки. А он просто пожал плечами и взял Стива за руку. И слегка потянул, потому что хотел увести Стива подальше от этих невыносимо любопытных людей, которые звались его коллегами. Но вместо этого Стив просто прильнул к нему, будто они находились в той стадии отношений, когда физический контакт – обычное дело, а не что-то из ряда вон.

– Мух ловят на мед, а не на уксус, – ответила Стиву самая древняя из старушенций, глядя прямо на Баки с явным неодобрением, будто ждала, что он примет во внимание эту банальность и изменит взгляд на жизнь и отношение к посетителям.

Ух ты. «Мамочка, я больше не буду». Можно подумать, его должно невероятно вдохновить, что мух надо ловить на мед, будто главная цель его жизни – стать липкой приманкой для тучи мух. Наверное, тогда бы он был похож на ту ассистентку, о которой всё время спрашивали не менее трех воздыхателей, потому что она не умела уходить от разговора и всегда улыбалась. Всякий раз, когда эта девица заявлялась, Наташа грозно патрулировала библиотеку. 

– Нет, – сказал ей Стив, коснувшись губами щеки Баки. – Тогда это не был бы Баки.

Баки воспользовался моментом, и пока все таращились на них, будто это было самое очаровательное зрелище дня, потянул Стива к выходу.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
